


The Tragic Irony of Magical Girls/Boys

by FinSu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Kyubey is Awful, Multi, Nordic 5 as magical boys, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Sadness, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, hetalia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinSu/pseuds/FinSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make a contract with me and become a Magical Girl/Boy!" </p><p>Kyubey is well known in the Madoka Magica universe for preying on desperate young boys and girls, manipulating them into giving up their souls and humanity for a wish that will some day turn them into the very witches they fight against.</p><p>The Nordic 5 have no idea what they're getting into when they make the contract. </p><p>The resulting tragedy will bring each of the survivors to the very brink of despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Madoka Magica or Hetalia. Urobachi owns Madoka Magica and Himaruya owns Hetalia.
> 
> This is a Hetalia human AU centering around the Nordics that borrows some key elements from Madoka Magica.
> 
> Sweden, Denmark, Norway, and Iceland are brothers in this story. Sweden loves Finland but his feelings are unrequited.
> 
> Human Names:
> 
> Finland-Tino Väinämöinen  
> Sweden-Berwald Oxenstierna  
> Denmark-Mathias Køhler  
> Norway-Lukas Bondevik  
> Iceland-Eiríkur "Erik" Steilsson

_Kyubey's soulless pinkish red eyes bore harshly into a pair of frightened sapphire eyes._

_"I can grant you any wish your heart desires. You will fight horrible monsters called witches in return."_

_The owner of the sapphire eyes blinked in surprise._

_"Any wish?"_

_"That's right. Any wish at all."_

Berwald Oxenstierna, a 2nd year at the private high school Hetalia Gakuen, jolted awake and leapt out of bed, waking Kyubey up.

"What's wrong Berwald?" It asked telepathically.

He shook his head. "Nothing Kyubey. I was just remembering when I met you."

He grabbed his school uniform from his closet and went downstairs to start breakfast for his brothers, Mathias, a 3rd year, Lukas, another 2nd year, and Erik the first year. 

Kyubey decided to watch Berwald creepily from the table as he scrambled the eggs and toasted the bread.

Soon the brothers woke, ate, and left for school, joined by their neighbor Tino, another second year.

Unknown to the public was that the group of 5 also was a team of 5 Magical Boys, bound by their contract with Kyubey to fight witches.

Erik had a forest green gem and wished for the ability to talk to animals.

Tino had a lavender gem and wished for the physical strength to be taken seriously.

Lukas had a yellow gem and wished for the ability to do wizard magic.

Berwald had a dark blue soul gem and wished for the ability to heal the people he loved.

And Mathias had a bright red gem and wished for power.

The second years groaned as their way too enthusiastic principal Romulus Vargas spent the entire homeroom period talking about how cute his grandson Feliciano is.

Meanwhile, back at the four brothers' house, Kyubey's evil plot was taking root. It knew that 5 Magical Girls or Boys would never be capable of working together in the long run. One of them would eventually go power mad. It wouldn't be long now.

The 5 were arguing more and more and Berwald and Mathias were butting heads much more often.

As the school day ended, the 5 made their nightly rounds hunting for witches.

Erik was asking a chatty squirrel when Mathias spoke up.

"This is taking too long! Let's go find some witches and blow them to shit!" Mathias exclaimed, throwing his arms up. 

"No, let's wait until we actually find a witch. Wasting our magic and strength will get us nowhere good." Berwald growled out.

"Ugh I can't work with you! You take too long to figure things out! At this rate the witch will get away and kill innocent people!"

"Same here! I can't stand how impatient and power hungry you are! You may have plenty of magic to waste on harming other creatures, but my magic is only for healing!"

The brothers snarled at each other, electricity crackling. Finally they stomped away from each other.

"I AM NEVER WORKING WITH YOU AGAIN!" Both screamed.

Tino and Lukas exchanged worried looks, but hurried off after the brothers; Tino after Berwald and Lukas after Mathias. Erik hurried after Lukas.

Kyubey smiled. The next step in its evil plan for world domination was to provoke despair.


	2. The Horrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers and Tino finally discover Kyubey's true motives and how a witch is born. All it takes is one seed of despair to plant in someone's mind for everything to fall apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been very busy starting college and all...I don't own Madoka Magica or Hetalia!
> 
> Human names:
> 
> Finland-Tino Väinämöinen  
> Sweden-Berwald Oxenstierna  
> Denmark-Mathias Køhler  
> Norway-Lukas Bondevik  
> Iceland-Eiríkur "Erik" Steilsson
> 
> Lillebror is Danish for little brother.
> 
> I apologize for the OOCness.
> 
> This chapter includes the crack pairing of FinlandxBelgium. Her human name will be Emma Peeters.
> 
> This chapter takes place 2 months after the first.

After their argument, Berwald and Tino became a team of 2, fighting witches and making a small stockpile of grief seeds, unaware that despair was beginning to build in someone's heart.

Mathias, Lukas, and Erik were having their own problems. Although they were collecting many more grief seeds than Berwald and Tino, Mathias was becoming more and more careless. Little did they know Mathias' carelessness would result in someone's death.

The proverbal whirlwind arrived on a cold January day as Mathias, Lukas, and Erik were fighting a rather large and powerful witch. Mathias had sent his 2 remaining younger brothers to distract the monster so Mathias could defeat his with his powerful axe strikes. But things did not go according to plan. 

The witch was much stronger than they had anticipated. Both of Erik's arms were broken and he was wheezing in pain, Lukas ran out of magic, and Mathias was knocked out cold. He stared in horror as the monster opened it's jaws and prepared to decapitate him when the monster suddenly roared in pain as a poison coated arrow sunk into it's side.

Weary with pain and losing consciousness fast, Erik and Lukas looked on in relief as Berwald and Tino showed up just in time.

Berwald started healing his brothers as Tino sniped rapidly at the humongous witch.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tino called to Mathias, who had grabbed Erik and Lukas, just as the witch sent out another wave of rabid familiars.

Normally, Mathias would've exclaimed something about how they were invincible, but seeing as how they almost lost their youngest brother, he nodded.

As the 5 hurried out of harm's way and to a nearby park bench, Berwald was (surprisingly) the one to break the silence.

"Now do you understand what I meant when I said 'choose your battles wisely'?" He asked, glaring at Mathias. "Because of you our brothers almost died! What do you think you would've done if Tino and I hadn't made it in time? That witch was way too powerful for us to defeat, with injuries and depleted magic."

Mathias nodded his head solemnly. "My foolishness almost got Erik killed." Tears filled his eyes as he clutched the injured Erik close. "I'm sorry lillebror!" 

"Ow!" Erik protested, shoving Mathias off him.

Kyubey chose this time to make it's grand entry. "Berwald is right, that was incredibly dangerous. However, that said, all of you did great." It stared them in the face.

Berwald went back to healing them as the others took the time to replenish their soul gems. Kyubey stared in morbid wonder at the black despair swirling in the dark blue soul gem.

Tino jumped to his feet. "I know! We can call in reinforcements! My girlfriend is a Magical Girl and she works by herself." He pulled out his cellphone and stared yaking away.

"Girlfriend?" All eyes shifted to Berwald, who gave a sad half-smile. 

"Tino found out about my feelings for him and he told me he only likes girls, so I pushed them to date." He looked down at his shoes.

Tino finally got off the phone with a smile. "She'll meet us at my house." As the group began walking, Tino started telling the others how he got together with Emma, unaware that Berwald was trailing behind.

To say the Nordics had hit it off with the Belgian girl would be an understatement. They LOVED her. And slowly overtime, she began to take Berwald's spot on their team. She was also a brilliant strategist and a healer.

2 more months went by in a flash.

That night, when the 4 Nordics and the waffle lover went witch hunting, Berwald wandered aimlessly through the empty streets clutching his pitch black soul gem to his chest. Suddenly he fell to the ground gasping in pain as his soul gem cracked. He let out a horrified scream as his grief seed was born. The witch let out an angry yell.

The other Magical Boys and Girl at this time had been making their way down the street talking and laughing when they felt the telltale magic spike of a witch being born. They transformed and ran into the barrier, horrified by what they saw. The witch was only a few feet from the body of Berwald. 

Tino jerked to a stop, dodging the arrow chucked in his direction by the witch who roared at them. "No! It killed Berwald." He cried out.

Kyubey sat casually on top of the body, no remorse to be found. "Incorrect. It did not kill him. The witch you see before you IS Berwald Oxenstierna." It crawled onto Tino's shoulder, tail curiously waving in the breeze.

"What?" Mathias dropped his axe and sunk to his knees. "That can't possibly be true!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"It is the truth. Honestly, why do humans always react this way?" Kyubey dodged being smacked by Lukas' war hammer and scuttled away after it informed them of it's true purpose and what Magical Boys/Girls really were.

"That was our brother you insensitive clod!" Lukas yelled, tears spilling down his face.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Erik clung to Lukas and cried.

"No! NOOOOO!" Tino was beating the ground with his fist as Emma cried into his arms.

"There's only one way to escape our fate...death." Lukas frowned as he pointed to the most powerful spell in his spellbook. The others shared a common look.

"I don't think I can fight to save lives from witches with the knowledge that every witch was once a Magical Boy/Girl who believed in their wish." Tino shook with despair.

"I won't let my brother be a monster." Mathias wiped the tear from his eyes, he was prepared to use his ultimate attack. The others nodded, putting their hands on top of Mathias', lending him their power, with the knowledge that this attack would end their lives all together.

"I'm sorry Berwald." Mathias whispered as he flung his axe, embedding it in the witch's chest. Suddenly everything faded to white.

The next day, the police would be horrified to find a group of six teenagers, clutched in death's embrace in the middle of a torn up road. 

Their deaths were labeled a group suicide.

THE END


End file.
